


Trixie, the Great and Powerful... Wingmare?

by allergic_to_almond_milk



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, I dont know how to tag, Pining, Sunburst is an adorable dork, The amount of fics for this ship tho, Wingwoman (mare?) Trixie, i guess? idk, we need more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allergic_to_almond_milk/pseuds/allergic_to_almond_milk
Summary: Trixie attempts to set Sunburst up with Starlight.





	Trixie, the Great and Powerful... Wingmare?

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of fics for Starburst is... not enough.

Sunburst leaned on the table, his chin on his hoof. He let a hopeless sigh escape him as he slumped into his chair. Trixie Lulamoon, who was seated next to him, knew exactly who he was looking at-- his (and her) best friend, Starlight Glimmer, on the other side of the room.

The two ponies were currently at a party in Twilight Sparkle's castle to celebrate Flurry Heart's first birthday. Guests of all species had gathered in the dining hall, laughing and chatting with each other. The atmosphere was merry-- except at Sunburst's table. 

Trixie prodded at the stallion's cloaked shoulder. "Hey, loverboy, it won't hurt to tell her how you feel..."

The mare was _very_ aware of Sunburst's feelings for Starlight. More than once, she had tried to convince Sunburst to ask Starlight out, but Sunburst had always chickened out at the last moment. 

"Trixie, I can't do it!" the orange unicorn wailed. "I'm just going to embarrass myself again." He hid his face in his hoofs.

"Again?" Trixie echoed, raising her eyebrow.

Sunburst winced a little, fiddling with the tablecloth. "On the day I arrived in Ponyville for the party, I was walking down the street when I saw her. I wasn't looking at where I was going, so," he took a deep breath. "I walked into a lamppost." 

"You're kidding," Trixie snorted, barely containing her laughter. 

"I was so embarrassed! And I'm pretty sure _everyone_ saw me smash my snout into that lamppost. It still hurts." Sunburst stared at the floor. "It's just that whenever I see Starlight, I can't focus on anything else."

"You really have it bad for her, don't you?" grinned the blue mare. "Why don't you let Trixie talk to her? Trixie is not only a great and powerful wizard, but also a great and powerful wingmare!" she said, rolling her _r_ 's.

"What? No!" Sunburst yelped. 

"Oh come on, Sunny," Trixie replied. "Trixie will just tell Starlight how you feel!"

"That is a terrible idea--" the stallion's eyes widened when his friend got out of her seat. " _Trixie, come back here!_ "

But it was too late. Trixie was already deep in conversation with Starlight. Sunburst didn't know whether to storm up to that darned blue unicorn and drag her away before she said anything embarrassing or jump off the balcony of Twilight's castle.

He decided to go with neither. Instead, he inched closer to the two mares until he could hear what they were saying.

"Sunburst _really_ appreciates you!" Trixie was saying rather loudly. "He just _loves_ spending time with you, Starlight!" 

Starlight looked at her best friend with a confused look on her face. "Trixie, what--"

Trixie interrupted her. "Speaking of love, since _you're_ single, and _he's_ single, maybe the two of you could go on a d--"

"HAHA, I think that's _enough_ , Trixie!" a very red Sunburst interjected through gritted teeth, pushing her away. He smiled apologetically at Starlight. "Sorry Starlight, she doesn't know what she's saying. I think she had too much cider." 

Sunburst forced a laugh and walked a few steps away, using his magic to pull Trixie by her cape. " _What_ was _that?!_ " he demanded, glaring at the unicorn. "She's going to think I'm nuts!"

"Trixie personally thinks she did well," Trixie said, lifting her head slightly. 

Standing close by and still within earshot, Starlight heard everything they were saying. Realization dawned on her, and she chuckled. The light purple mare had the nagging suspicion that her best friend had a crush on her. 

"So, is it true?" Starlight asked, walking up to Sunburst.

The stallion's focus snapped away from Trixie. "What?"

"That you're single." 

"P-Pardon?" Sunburst sputtered, his face turning a whole new shade of pink. 

Trixie decided that it was her cue to leave, but not before wiggling her eyebrows at Sunburst. 

"Come on Sunburst," Starlight said, chuckling. "You heard me."

"Uh- well, yes," The orange unicorn laughed nervously. "I am single." 

Starlight smiled. "How convenient. Are you busy next weekend?" 

xXx

As he and Starlight worked out the plans for their first date, Sunburst couldn't help but give Trixie credit:

She was a pretty good wingmare.


End file.
